


Un Tissu de Poignards

by proustine



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gone Girl - Freeform, M/M, ce n'est pas amazing amy mais plutôt amazing emmanuel, du moins c'est à souhaiter, est-ce que ça mérite un warning du genre major character death, et de politiques affalés dessus, mort du ps, récurrence de canapés, élection présidentielle 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/pseuds/proustine
Summary: Il faut dire que la situation est pour le moins inédite. L’un des finalistes qui disparaît entre les deux tours d’une élection présidentielle, ça ne s’est jamais vu depuis que la fonction existe.Avril 2017, lendemain du premier tour de l’élection présidentielle. Le candidat « progressiste », qualifié la veille pour le second tour, disparaît sans laisser de traces. Très vite, les soupçons se portent sur l’ancien Premier Ministre, qui vient de faire subir à son parti la pire défaite électorale de son histoire récente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fin 2016, j’ai regardé Gone Girl pour la première fois depuis que je l’avais vu au cinéma, et l’idée d’un AU politique m’est immédiatement venue à l’esprit, où EM jouerait le rôle d’Amy et MV celui du mari accusé du meurtre de sa femme (bon, en l’occurrence, du rival prêt à tout pour éliminer son adversaire.) Voilà le résultat.
> 
> A noter, comme toujours, que chacun des mots qui suit est le résultat d’une fiction et d’une parodie sans aucun rapport avec la réalité ou les personnages en question.
> 
> Tout est faux, donc, à l’exception de la citation de Michel Rocard qui donne son titre au texte (et encore, je n’ai pas pu remonter jusqu’à la source, donc je ne garantis rien de ce côté-là non plus.)

>   
>  _« La vie est un tissu de poignards qu’il faut boire goutte à goutte. »_ – Michel Rocard, JDD du 16 juin 1991.

 

**Lundi 24 Avril – Jour J**

 

La nouvelle lui parvient sous la forme d’un déferlement médiatique. Ses téléphones, personnel et professionnel, se mettent à vibrer en cœur, l’inondant d’appels, de SMS, de tweets et d’alertes emails qui le submergent et auxquels il ne comprend pas un mot. D’instinct, il croit à une plaisanterie. La campagne a été engloutie par les fausses informations, nombre d’entre elles le concernant, et l’événement est si saugrenu qu’il a tout d’un énième canular, le dernier d’une tempête politique et médiatique qui s’est soldée par sa défaite retentissante et l’effondrement de son parti.

Il est forcé de se rendre à l’évidence devant l’effervescence de ses téléphones. Il rejette les appels sans réfléchir, lit les SMS sans les comprendre, survole des articles dont il ne saisit pas un mot.

Il faut dire que la situation est pour le moins inédite. L’un des finalistes qui disparaît entre les deux tours d’une élection présidentielle, ça ne s’est jamais vu depuis que la fonction existe.

Quand il arrive à son QG désormais inutile, son équipe est en ébullition. L’atmosphère est électrique, presque autant que la veille, alors qu’ils attendaient les résultats du premier tour avec un espoir qui s’est révélé aussi vain que la campagne qu’il a menée.

Il s’enferme dans son bureau en compagnie de son directeur. Il n’est pas d’humeur à supporter l’incrédulité des autres membres de son équipe, le reproche muet qu’il lit dans leurs yeux depuis son échec.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on sait ? »

Il ne prend même pas la peine de cacher la tension qui perce dans sa voix. Son directeur hausse les épaules, les yeux rivés à l’écran de son téléphone :

« Pas grand-chose. Il a disparu.

\- Comment ça, disparu ? On ne se volatilise pas dans la nature quand on est candidat à la présidentielle, tout de même !

\- Il faut croire que si. Tiens, regarde : il devait assister à une conf’ sur l’innovation à quinze heures, mais il ne s’y est jamais rendu. D’après ce qu’on sait, il s’est isolé pour déjeuner dieu sait où, et on perd sa trace à ce moment-là. Son équipe de campagne l’a vu quitter son bureau à onze heures trente ; il devait être de retour à quatorze heures, mais il n’a pas refait surface depuis. »

Un frisson involontaire lui parcourt l’échine. Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil, les jambes flageolantes.

« Tout le monde est sur les dents, comme tu imagines. » Son directeur relève soudain la tête, le regard soucieux : « Dis donc, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l’air un peu pâle. »

Il lutte contre la nausée qui l’envahit, le goût métallique qui lui emplit la gorge et rend sa langue pâteuse.

Il ouvre la bouche pour prononcer les mots qui, il le sait, se déroberont à toutes ses tentatives, mais déjà, son directeur a repris son monologue, un œil sur son iPhone, l’autre sur sa tablette.

Il l’écoute parler sans prêter attention à ce qu’il raconte, s’extirpe de son fauteuil avec des gestes dont la raideur semble passer inaperçue.

« Je rentre, » dit-il, et sa propre voix lui semble caverneuse. Il sort de la pièce sans oser croiser le regard de son ami : « Tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau. »

 

***

**Mardi 25 Avril – Jour J + 1**

 

Il se réveille au petit matin après quelques heures d’un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de cauchemars dont il ne lui reste d’autre souvenir que l’angoisse qui lui serre encore la poitrine. Il cligne des yeux, le crâne martelé par une gueule de bois semblable à celle qui, la veille, l’a accueilli au lendemain de sa défaite. La tentation de se recoucher en avalant une boîte de somnifères lui traverse l’esprit avant qu’il ne remarque son téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet, qui clignote silencieusement. Il ignore les SMS et les appels manqués par dizaines, jette un coup d’œil aux fils d’actualités qui défilent les uns à la suite des autres.

L’espoir imbécile auquel il se raccrochait depuis son réveil disparaît à la lecture de la première une.

Il n’a pas rêvé.

Le chouchou des médias – et des électeurs, si l’on en croit ses scores lors du scrutin de dimanche – est toujours introuvable. La confusion, ce matin, est indescriptible. Même les plus sceptiques, qui hier encore criaient au coup de com, au battage médiatique, se sont rendus à l’évidence : celui qui doit affronter la candidate du FN dans moins de deux semaines a disparu. Volatilisé. Evanoui dans l’air, sans laisser de traces.

Les dispositifs mis en place pour le retrouver font passer le plan alerte enlèvement pour un travail d’amateur, mais rien n’a permis d’identifier où il se trouve depuis que, la veille, il a quitté son QG pour un mystérieux déjeuner. Ses proches et son équipe sont aux abois, son téléphone n’émet plus aucun signal. On évoque un complot, un rapt, un meurtre. Tout y passe.

Il soupire et compose le numéro de son directeur de campagne.

\-- 

« Tu as quoi ? »

La voix de son directeur enfle dans les locaux vides de ce QG qui, moins de quarante-huit heures plus tôt, a accueilli sa défaite électorale et la chute de son parti. 

« J’ai déjeuné avec lui hier midi, » répète-t-il en s’efforçant de dissimuler son agacement.

Il explique la situation avec la sensation désagréable de devoir se justifier sans y parvenir, comme un enfant qui avoue sa bêtise sans en comprendre la gravité. Il prétexte un rendez-vous de dernière minute, organisé dans la matinée, si soudain qu’ils l’ont gardé confidentiel.

« Où ? »

Il reste silencieux un instant, se force à répondre malgré sa réticence :

« Dans un appartement. Enfin, son appartement. L’un de ses appartements.

\- L’un de ses appartements ? Une garçonnière ou quoi ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui, je suppose. »

Il déteste le ton qu’il se sent obligé d’adopter, cette inflexion fautive et soumise qui perce dans sa voix et le ramène des années en arrière, alors que, gamin indiscipliné, il avait chipé des bonbons dans le placard du salon.

« Et tu es parti de chez lui à quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais plus, treize heures quarante-cinq, quatorze heures. »

Le regard de son directeur de campagne s’assombrit. Il soupire.

« Merde. »

C’est le mot.

« Tu as parlé à quelqu’un de ce rendez-vous ?

\- Non.

\- Et lui, de son côté ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Tu ne penses pas ? » La voix de son directeur, exaspérée, monte dans les aigus. « Tu te rends compte que si cette info fuite, tu deviens le coupable idéal ? Il faut se rendre à l’évidence, tu es la dernière personne à l’avoir vu avant qu’il ne se volatilise dans la nature, et si quiconque l’apprend, c’en est fini de toi. »

Il rejette la tête contre le cuir de son fauteuil. Evidemment, il y a pensé. Etant donné le contexte, il passe pour le coupable idéal. Une dernière accusation avant sa chute finale, le point d’orgue d’une carrière réduite en miettes depuis la veille.

« Personne n’est au courant.

\- Parce que tu lui fais confiance, à présent ? Je te rappelle tout de même qu’on parle de ton rival, de ton concurrent, de celui qui a passé la campagne à te poignarder dans le dos à chaque fois qu’il en avait l’occasion et qui t’a ridiculisé dans les urnes, mais qui choisirait de déjeuner avec toi sans même en faire part à son équipe ? »

Il ferme les yeux, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, les ongles enfoncés si profondément dans le cuir qu’il sent de minuscules particules s’en détacher et s’infiltrer sous sa peau, échos d’une douleur refoulée depuis longtemps.

 

***

 

**Mercredi 26 Avril – Jour J + 2**

 

Il cède au petit matin, appelle son avocat avec une fébrilité qui ne s’explique que trop devant les unes du jour, oscillant entre l’alarmisme et le sensationnel.

La journée se déroule dans une effervescence qui lui rappelle les derniers jours de sa campagne, quand tout semblait encore possible.

Moins d’une semaine plus tard, il a recueilli, avec une cinquième place qui restera dans les annales, à peine 10 % des suffrages, son parti est sur le point de disparaître, sa carrière politique s’est écroulée et il s’attend à moitié à se voir inculper pour le meurtre de son ancien ministre.

Il est persuadé que seules son honnêteté et sa franchise habituelles peuvent le sauver, mais c’est au moment où il voit la suspicion se dessiner sur les traits de l’un des hommes qui l’entourent qu’il commence à regretter sa volonté de transparence.

Son histoire, il ne le réalise que trop tard, est bancale. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas prévenu la police, l’Elysée ou les plus hauts services de l’Etat plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir attendu près de deux jours, le temps que le scandale soit complet et l’efficacité des services de sécurité les plus élémentaires remise en cause ? 

Et du reste, qui peut croire, dans le contexte actuel, que deux des candidats les plus clivants de la campagne, qui n’ont jamais caché leur détestation mutuelle, se sont retrouvés pour un déjeuner intime au lendemain du triomphe de l’un et de l’échec monumental de l’autre ?

Il s’entend répéter les mêmes mots que la veille, devant son directeur de campagne, les mêmes affirmations, les mêmes justifications. Il a conscience que chacune de ses phrases sonne faux. Il a beau dire la vérité, il n’inspire pas confiance, constate-t-il avec agacement ; il a beau faire, on se détourne de lui avec méfiance, dans les urnes comme dans cette pièce à l’éclairage blafard qui sent le renfermé. 

Ce n’est qu’après avoir relaté le déroulé exact de leur entrevue qu’il est autorisé à accompagner la police à l’appartement.

\--

La porte n’est pas fermée à clé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se laisse aller à un fol espoir, songe que, peut-être, ce petit imbécile les attend dans le salon, affalé sur le canapé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, exactement comme il l’a accueilli deux jours plus tôt.

L’appartement est vide, bien sûr.

Il y pénètre aux côtés de son avocat et d’une nuée de fonctionnaires qui investissent immédiatement les lieux. Dans le salon, la table basse est renversée ; des éclats de verre jonchent le tapis sur lequel gît une bouteille de vin vide, le goulot brisé.

Il pâlit.

Les dernières bribes de l’espoir auquel il s’agrippait encore s’évanouissent. Il répond automatiquement aux questions dont on l’abreuve. 

Non, l’appartement n’était pas dans cet état quand il l’a quitté lundi.

Oui, ils ont partagé une bouteille de vin.

Celle-ci ?

Il se penche, examine l’étiquette – « Château Margaux 1977 » – hoche brièvement la tête. Une voix familière, surgie de nulle part, résonne à ses oreilles : « J’ai hésité à déboucher du champagne, mais je me suis dit que tu n’aurais peut-être pas apprécié. » Il ferme les yeux comme pour se débarrasser du rire qui le poursuit, moqueur et triomphant.

Non, la bouteille n’était pas vide quand il est parti. Oui, il en est certain.

Dans la cuisine attenante au salon, il observe avec un malaise grandissant le comportement des professionnels qui l’entourent et examinent chaque recoin avec un œil fureteur, habitué à déceler des traces qui lui échappent. L’un des hommes en uniforme colle un post-it sur la hotte, à côté d’une trace rouge sombre, sans lui accorder un regard, et quand il essaie de s’en approcher, on le repousse, cordialement mais fermement.

\--

On le conduit une nouvelle fois au travers de couloirs impersonnels jusqu’à une petite salle où il est forcé, encore et encore, de répéter son histoire. Les mêmes questions, les mêmes mots, les mêmes détails, jusqu’à la nausée. On lui prélève ses empreintes digitales – simple mesure de routine, lui assure-t-on, mais il ne peut se défaire de l’impression désagréable d’être à la place de l’accusé. Quand il remonte sa manche pour éviter de tacher son costume, il découvre un hématome violacé à la base de son poignet.

Il croise le regard de l’homme qui lui fait face, esquisse un sourire embarrassé.

« Vilain coup. Vous vous êtes battu ? »

Il soupire.

Des images d’une scène vieille de quarante-huit heures défilent dans son esprit sans bande-son, avec l’irréalité de l’un de ces films muets où chaque mouvement est saccadé, à la limite de la caricature.

Un homme, fier de son triomphe, le nargue, à demi-allongé sur un canapé.

Ce même homme, debout face à lui, le provoque, un sourire entrouvert sur ses dents mal alignées. L’impulsion tout juste réfrénée de vouloir effacer ce rire d’un coup de poing en pleine figure.

La dernière proposition de ce petit imbécile, lancée d’un ton si ironique, entre le bar et la cuisine, qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de le saisir par le col de sa chemise, la main serrée autour de sa cravate. 

La volonté, à cet instant, de l’étrangler, de lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur, si forte qu’il peine à se maîtriser.

Un simulacre de lutte, ridicule mais inattendu, avec ce génie de la com’ pol’ en culottes courtes qui, pour la première fois depuis qu’ils ont entamé, près de trois ans auparavant, ce pas de deux inégal, refuse de le laisser mener le jeu. Lui d’ordinaire si soumis quand ils en viennent aux mains, se débat soudain, lui enserre les poignets avec une force qui le déconcerte.

Une valse grotesque, esquissée pendant quelques instants au milieu de la pièce, un mouvement presque simultané dans lequel chacun essaie de mener la danse, les yeux dans les yeux.

Les prunelles dilatées de cet homme qu’il hait et dans lesquelles il lit un mélange d’agressivité, de désir et de triomphe qui, soudainement, lui fait peur.

La brutalité avec laquelle il le repousse, la précipitation qu’il met à quitter la pièce, sans ajouter un mot, le souffle court.

Il cligne des yeux. Quand il prend enfin la parole, c’est pour édulcorer la scène, la rendre cohérente et surtout, acceptable aux visages fermés qui l’entourent. 

Son avocat, à ses côtés, fulmine, mais en dépit de toutes ses remontrances, il ne regrette pas d’avoir parlé.

Il n’a rien à se reprocher.

 

***

 

**Jeudi 27 Avril – Jour J + 3**

 

La nouvelle fuite, évidemment. Il ignore qui révèle l’affaire, laquelle prend immédiatement des proportions monstres. La matinée n’est pas encore entamée que toutes les chaînes de radio, de TV, proposent des éditions spéciales à n’en plus finir. A midi, il est devenu aux yeux de la France entière le suspect numéro un. Ses opposants, ses soutiens – ses ex-soutiens, se corrige-t-il avec amertume – les médias, les internautes se déchaînent.

Le paysage politique, bouleversé par la surprise du dimanche précédent, semble encore sous le choc de cet énième retournement de situation. Après une campagne qui a déjoué tous les pronostics, l’entre-deux tours, lui, erre dans une nébuleuse médiatique, politique et judiciaire, faute d’un candidat pour jouer le jeu. 

La seule concurrente encore en lice est forcée de mettre un terme à sa propre campagne, rendue superflue par l’absence de son adversaire. Devant la disparition de celui-ci, il est aisé de se défouler sur le premier bouc-émissaire qui s’offre à la surprise et à la haine du pays.

Evidemment, il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui.

Terré chez lui, il a coupé tout contact avec l’extérieur, à l’exception des SMS que son avocat lui envoie à intervalles réguliers. Même l’atmosphère de son appartement est devenue irrespirable. Il ose à peine croiser le regard de sa femme ; elle le soutient, bien sûr, comme elle l’a toujours soutenu, mais il a soudain peur de ce qu’il pourrait lire dans ses yeux, ou de ce qu’elle serait à même de discerner dans les siens.

 

***

 

**Vendredi 28 Avril – Jour J + 4**

 

Quand la police le convoque de nouveau, c’est un soulagement. Dans la voiture qui le conduit jusqu’à ces locaux qu’il a appris à redouter, il se prend à espérer. Ils ont trouvé un indice, ils savent à quoi s’en tenir, qui sait, l’ont peut-être même retrouvé. 

La réalité est encore pire que ce à quoi il s’attendait.

Ils n’ont pas trouvé d’indices, ils ont trouvé une preuve. Une preuve tangible, concrète, et plus incriminante que n’importe quelle piste : du sang. Une mare de sang, hâtivement nettoyée, qui maculait le sol de la cuisine. Les analyses sont formelles : ce petit idiot a perdu beaucoup de sang, et l’on en a si maladroitement récuré les traces qu’elles sont encore visibles à l’œil nu.

Mais la table renversée dans le salon, les débris de verre sur le tapis ? demande-t-il avec étonnement.

Une simple mise en scène, destinée à détourner l’attention de ce qui s’est réellement passé dans la cuisine.

Ses empreintes, sans surprise, ont été retrouvées un peu partout dans l’appartement.

Il répète une nouvelle fois sa déposition. La tête lui tourne. Les questions, de plus en plus insistantes, aggravent sa migraine. L’espace d’un instant, il se demande s’il n’a pas perdu l’esprit. Si ce n’est pas lui qui, dans l’un de ses accès de rage bien connus, a fracassé le crâne de son ancien subordonné contre le bar de la cuisine, avant de se débarrasser du corps et de recréer cette mise en scène macabre dans le salon.

Un sursaut de lucidité – ou un lambeau de fierté, il n’est pas certain – le retient. Il n’est pas fou, ni schizophrène. En revanche, il est fatigué, plus fatigué qu’il ne l’a jamais été, même au cours des dernières semaines, harassantes, de sa campagne, ou au milieu des pires crises qu’il ait eu à affronter durant ses années passées dans l’antichambre du pouvoir.

Il passe une main sur ses yeux douloureux.

Non, il ne sait rien.

Quand il est parti de l’appartement, tous deux étaient en parfaite santé.

Non, il ne l’a pas assassiné.

Non, non, non.

Il tressaille quand l’un des hommes, de l’autre côté de la table, produit soudain une feuille de papier, enveloppée dans une pochette plastique transparente. 

« Vous reconnaissez ceci ? »

Non.

Il se penche pour déchiffrer les quelques lignes inscrites de cette écriture juvénile et familière dont son rival a fait sa marque de fabrique, enregistre les mots sans même en comprendre le sens. En-dessous de la phrase a été tracé un dessin, enfantin et sinistre, qui représente un pendu et qui lui rappelle ce jeu auquel, collégien, il jouait dans la marge de ses cahiers.

Ce papier, lui dit-on, a été retrouvé sur l’un des fauteuils, glissé entre l’assise et l’accoudoir. Le fauteuil, évidemment, où il s’est assis.

Non, il ne comprend pas la signification de ces quelques lignes.

Oui, il reconnaît l’écriture.

Non, il ne sait rien.

Rien, rien, rien.

Il faut toute l’habileté de son avocat pour lui éviter la garde à vue.

 

***

 

**Samedi 29 Avril – Jour J + 5**

 

Le lynchage continue.

A l’Elysée où on l’a poliment mais fermement convoqué, il répète encore et encore ce qu’il sait, ou plutôt, ce qu’il ne sait pas. Derrière la cordialité de façade qu’on continue de lui accorder, il sent l’agacement, voire la méfiance.

Au siège du parti, où il se rend tout de suite après, c’est encore pire. L’accueil qu’on lui réserve lui évoque celui d’un tribunal où la condamnation n’attend pas le jugement. Ceux qui, après sa victoire de justesse en janvier dernier, se sont ralliés à lui sans enthousiasme, prennent leur revanche avec une joie malsaine.

On lui demande des comptes, l’accuse de trahison. De la cacophonie qui l’entoure, il n’en retient que des bribes. Des intonations, tantôt blessées, tantôt hargneuses. Une incompréhension, une colère devant laquelle ses justifications sonnent creux. Il y a des cris, des murmures, des pleurs et des rires vite réprimés.

Il passe pour l’assassin du parti, le seul responsable de sa défaite dans les urnes, le bourreau du socialisme, cette utopie démodée, sacrifiée sur l’autel du libéralisme incarné par celui qui a disparu des écrans radars depuis maintenant cinq jours.

Le coup de grâce est porté, sans surprise, par l’un de ses anciens ministres, qui n’a jamais caché son antipathie à son égard, même après le rassemblement de façade de ce début d’année. L’allusion est implicite, mais ce sont les sous-entendus qu’elle charrie qui le mettent en rage, plus encore que les reproches qu’il a subi depuis son arrivée dans cette pièce où ses alliés désormais archaïques ont décidé de le condamner.

Il lève les yeux, croise le regard moqueur et oh combien perspicace de cet ami devenu l’un de ses opposants les plus acharnés et qui, un sourire ironique jouant sur ses lèvres, sifflote à présent une chanson des Doors qui ne lui est que trop familière.

Il sent la haine bouillonner dans ses veines, moins dirigée contre ceux qui l’entourent qu’envers celui qui s’est volatilisé, ne laissant derrière lui qu’une mare de sang à peine nettoyée qui, déjà, semble l’accuser. La mise en scène est grotesque, parachevée par ce message sibyllin, tracé d’une main enfantine sur une feuille de papier ornée d’un dessin somme toute prémonitoire ; un peu plus et on aurait retrouvé un graffiti en lettres de sang, son propre nom écrit en toutes lettres, suivi d’une inscription ironique : « m’a tuer. »

 

***

 

**Dimanche 30 Avril – Jour J + 6**

 

Vingt heures. Une semaine après les résultats du premier tour, la femme de celui qui, en l’espace de quelques jours, est passé du statut de challenger à la Présidence de la République à celui d’homme le plus recherché de France, apparaît à la télévision.

Il reconnaît dans ce déploiement exceptionnel une manœuvre politicienne, un coup de com de grande ampleur, censé mobiliser le maximum d’audimat. Vêtue de noir, très digne, elle s’exprime avec l’éloquence qu’il lui connaît et qu’il a appris à redouter au fil des années. Elle a l’élégance – la perversité, songe-t-il en refermant le poing sur le verre de whisky qu’il s’est servi – de ne pas le nommer directement, mais les accusations sont claires.

C’est en l’écoutant parler que la lumière, brusquement, se fait dans son esprit, et il ne peut se retenir de jeter son verre à terre, vaincu par la rage.

Le regard rivé sur l’écran de sa télévision, il contemple, aveugle, l’épouse de ce petit imbécile prendre soin de l’attaquer, de le condamner sans jamais le nommer. Quelques lignes griffonnées sur une feuille de papier lui reviennent soudain à l’esprit, aussi évidentes que, l’avant-veille, elles lui avaient paru incompréhensibles. Le dessin d’un homme qui lui ressemble, il ne le réalise qu’à présent, danse devant ses yeux fiévreux, se balançant au bout d’une corde.

Il se lève, se saisit d’un bloc-notes et d’un crayon, y inscrit rapidement les mots dont, subitement, il se rappelle et qui prennent tout leur sens. Il arrache la feuille d’une main tremblante, s’écroule sur son canapé, les yeux fixés sur ces lignes recopiées à la va-vite.

L’avertissement est clair. Par bêtise, par peur ou par inconscience, il a préféré l’ignorer, tout comme il a préféré ignorer les menaces qui n’ont cessé de le poursuivre.

Il ferme les yeux, affalé sur ce divan qui lui rappelle celui où ce petit salopard n’a cessé de le narguer près d’une semaine auparavant.

La scène, de nouveau, se dessine derrière ses paupières closes, identique à celle que, quelques jours plus tôt, il a refusé de raconter à ceux qui l’entouraient et le pressaient de questions. Les images qui défilaient alors dans une succession de saynètes muettes ont cédé la place à une bande-son dont il se rappelle brutalement les moindres détails.

Il revoit ce jeune imbécile qui, avachi devant lui, le défie du haut de son triomphe électoral, entend chacune de ces paroles, de ces mots qu’il s’est forcé d’oublier, dont il a tenté d’atténuer la blessure :

« Même sans moi, tu n’y serais jamais parvenu. Tu préfères me blâmer pour tes erreurs, comme à l’accoutumée, rejeter la responsabilité de ton échec sur ma personne. Mais tu sais pertinemment que tu en es le seul responsable : tu t’es toujours vanté d’avoir la carrure d’un homme d’Etat, mais tu n’es pas à la hauteur de tes ambitions. Tu ne l’as jamais été. »

Il observe, les yeux fermés, le manège de ce gamin détestable, un verre de vin à la main, qui, entre le bar et la cuisine, poursuit son monologue où le mépris se dispute à l’ironie :

« Tu aurais dû te retirer de la course quand je te l’ai proposé. Maintenant, c’est un peu tard pour se rallier à moi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Son sourire s’agrandit, railleur :

« Enfin, non que tu aies vraiment le choix, n’est-ce pas ? Quoique, tu pourrais peut-être m’être utile après l’élection. Un homme d’expérience… »

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il le saisit par le col de sa chemise dans l’espoir, enfin, de le faire taire, mais le sourire, ce sourire détestable qu’à cet instant, il hait de toute sa personne, ne quitte pas les lèvres de celui qui l’écrase de toute sa supériorité :

« Je pourrais disparaître dans l’instant que cela n’y changerait rien. Tu es un homme fini et tu le sais. »

A demi étranglé par sa poigne, les cheveux ébouriffés par leur lutte ridicule, son ancien subordonné continue de parler sans se départir de son rictus ironique, pousse la provocation jusqu’à le combattre, lui enserrant les poignets de ses mains, prenant soin de laisser sur ses avant-bras des marques bleuâtres qui, quarante-huit heures plus tard, ne serviront qu’à l’incriminer davantage.

Il cligne des paupières.

Devant lui, une femme drapée dans sa peine et sa souffrance continue de déclamer son texte, mais il ne l’entend pas. D’autres paroles résonnent à ses oreilles, l’ultime proposition de ce jeune loup qui, non content de l’avoir dévoré en place publique, pousse la perversité jusqu’à l’inviter à ses côtés pour mieux l’humilier.

Il relit une nouvelle fois les lignes recopiées sur cette feuille qu’il n’a cessé de triturer entre ses mains. Les dernières pièces du puzzle s’emboîtent dans son esprit. Machinalement, son poing se resserre sur le papier qu’il tient entre ses doigts ; ses jointures se crispent jusqu’à en devenir douloureuses, ses ongles s’enfoncent dans sa paume au creux de laquelle il pétrit la feuille avec rage.

Il est fait comme un rat.

 

***

 

**Lundi 1er Mai – Jour J + 7**

 

L’intervention télévisuelle de l’épouse éplorée mais combattante porte ses fruits : le déferlement politico-médiatique des jours précédents est sans comparaison avec le raz de marée auquel il doit faire face en ce jour férié. Son propre parti se désolidarise, non seulement de sa personne, mais également de sa candidature. On évoque un scandale semblable à celui qui, près de six ans plus tôt, a rebattu toutes les cartes des manœuvres politiciennes au sein de son camp. Ses anciens alliés, ses rivaux, dans sa famille comme à l’extérieur, se déchaînent. La droite et l’extrême-droite multiplient les attaques, non seulement contre lui-même, mais également contre la politique qu’il a menée pendant près de trois ans, unique responsable de l’insécurité d’un pays où le candidat à l’élection suprême peut disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Les médias, de leur côté, rivalisent d’imagination : leurs deux visages, côte à côte, s’étalent en une de tous les journaux, vestige d’une époque depuis longtemps révolue. On convoque de prétendus experts pour analyser la haine qui, paraît-il, déforme son expression dès qu’il pose les yeux sur son ancien subordonné, multiplie les zooms sur ses traits contractés et ses poings serrés. On s’attarde sur sa jalousie à l’égard de celui qui l’a détrôné, rappelle sa violence et sa brutalité bien connues. On déterre des anecdotes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, souligne qu’enfant, il prenait plaisir à démembrer les poupées de sa sœur en omettant de préciser que celle-ci s’en amusait autant que lui. Il ne peut retenir un éclat de rire amer devant la haine de ces millions de Français qui l’accusent sans preuve.

Son regard se pose sur la feuille de papier froissée, abandonnée au pied de sa télévision, là où il l’a jetée la veille. Il s’en saisit avec un gloussement acerbe.

Quel imbécile fait-il.

Il lui a fallu une semaine, une semaine entière pour réaliser que la disparition de ce petit idiot n’a rien d’un hasard, ni d’une coïncidence, mais tout d’un énième coup de com savamment orchestré.

La France entière, et lui avec, est tombée dans le panneau, s’est laissée abuser par ce qui apparaissait comme l’épilogue sordide d’une campagne sans faux pas. On a crié au meurtre, au kidnapping.

Le coupable, pour beaucoup, est tout désigné. Malheureusement pour lui, il n’a aucun moyen de prouver la vérité.

Et la vérité, il le sait pertinemment, tient en une phrase : il fait office de bouc-émissaire. Il sert d’appât, de leurre, victime d’une revanche politique, médiatique et personnelle dont l’ampleur le dépasse.

Rien n’est laissé au hasard.

Ni le déjeuner dans cet appartement que personne, pas même sa femme, ne semble connaître, ni cette mise en scène maladroite dans le salon, ni même les traces de sang sciemment mal nettoyées sur le sol de la cuisine.

Tout ceci, il ne l’a réalisé que trop tard, fait partie d’un jeu de piste, d’une chasse au trésor dont l’objet s’est volatilisé en prenant soin de manigancer le moindre détail de ce divertissement macabre. Afin de pimenter la situation, il poussé la perversité jusqu’à lui laisser un indice, échoué sur son fauteuil, qui le condamne aux yeux des enquêteurs tout en lui adressant un clin d’œil lugubre dans lequel ce petit imbécile reconnaît le rôle qu’il a joué dans sa propre disparition.

Il a gagné.

Il a réussi à instiller en lui la peur qui le ronge depuis une semaine et, dans l’esprit du public, a accumulé les preuves de sa culpabilité.

Petit à petit, le piège se resserre autour de lui. Pour la première fois de sa carrière politique, il se retrouve dans le rôle bien peu enviable de la proie attendant d’être dévorée.

Il fait les cent pas dans son appartement, une tasse de café – la troisième, quatrième ? il a perdu le compte – en main, s’installe de nouveau à son bureau. Avant de s’assoupir, épuisé, sur son canapé, il a passé des heures à coucher des notes sur le papier, retraçant la chronologie de la semaine précédente. Les pièces du puzzle, tardivement, se sont emboîtées, et quand la lumière s’est enfin faite, il n’a pu retenir un hurlement de rage.

Il étouffe un bâillement, passe une main sur ses joues recouvertes d’un semblant de barbe.

Un détail continue d’échapper à son esprit fiévreux : quelle est donc la stratégie de ce sinistre génie ? Politiquement, c’est un pari risqué. Disparaître entre les deux tours du scrutin le plus important du pays, surtout quand on se trouve dans la position de challenger, peut suffire à faire capoter le succès remporté le dimanche précédent. Mais après tout, ce n’est qu’un pari de plus, un bien moindre risque pour celui qui a fondé toute sa campagne sur une série de provocations qui, avant même sa qualification pour le second tour, ont déjoué tous les pronostics.

Un sourire joue involontairement sur ses lèvres. En dépit de lui-même, il ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine admiration devant le culot de ce jeune loup dans lequel il s’est toujours reconnu. C’est cette similitude, cette ressemblance que tous deux ressentaient qui les a poussés, des années plus tôt, à entamer ce pas de deux qui s’est à présent retourné contre lui. 

Pendant longtemps, il a cru qu’il était de taille à le maîtriser. Leur relation, fondée toute entière sur un rapport de force qui le favorisait, renfermait quelque chose de jouissif. Tant qu’il lui imposait ses propres règles, il s’est vanté, à part lui, d’être capable de le dominer, de l’humilier, intimement et publiquement. Bien malgré lui, il s’est laissé prendre au jeu, l’a écrasé de toute sa supériorité sans prêter attention à la soif de revanche qu’il était peu à peu en train de créer chez celui qui restait encore, en tout point, son inférieur.

C’est précisément là, songe-t-il avec agacement, qu’il est coupable. Car coupable, il l’est : coupable de l’avoir laissé démissionner, coupable d’avoir sous-estimé son intelligence politique, sa force de rassemblement, son pouvoir électoral et, plus que tout peut-être, la haine qui l’anime à son égard et à l’égard du parti qui les a vu tous les deux naître.

Depuis près de six mois, il est forcé d’assister au spectacle de la lente mise à mort de lui-même, de sa carrière politique et de son parti, poignardés dans le dos par un jeune manipulateur avide de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour l’obtenir. Lui-même a échoué, il est bien forcé de le reconnaître, tandis que son ancien subordonné a réussi précisément là où il est tombé, s’imposant comme le candidat anti-establishment, dressé contre un système dont il est pourtant le plus pur produit.

Son triomphe dans les urnes, réalise-t-il à présent, ne lui suffit pas. Il lui faut aussi accomplir sa revanche envers lui, lui qui l’a humilié et dominé sans état d’âme. Et force est de reconnaître que ce petit imbécile a réussi son coup : politiquement, il l’a réduit à néant, et s’est débarrassé de son parti par la même occasion. Personnellement, il a réussi à l’élever au rang de l’homme le plus haï de France.

Il sait que par ce coup de théâtre, ce génie de la manipulation a gagné la dernière manche avant même de l’avoir jouée. A présent, le jeune loup attend que lui-même, dans le rôle de la vieille bête fatiguée et affaiblie, se soumette. 

Il n’a pas le choix.

 

***

 

**Mardi 2 Mai – Jour J + 8**

 

Quitte à s’humilier publiquement, autant faire les choses en grand, songe-t-il en nouant sa cravate. Il a choisi un ensemble bleu marine, moins sévère que les uniformes noirs qu’il affectionne d’ordinaire, mais même cette armure, en dépit de sa familiarité rassurante, ne suffit à effacer l’appréhension qu’il ressent. Il réajuste la veste sur ses épaules, sans succès ; les kilos perdus au cours de sa campagne l’ont amaigri, et son costume auparavant impeccable tombe maladroitement sur ses poignets, vestige d’une carrure qu’il ne peut même plus prétendre posséder.

Son passage à la télévision n’a rien à envier à celui, l’avant-veille, de l’épouse du porté disparu. Il a pris soin, aux côtés de son avocat et des rares soutiens qui lui restent, de surmédiatiser son intervention. Il a travaillé son texte, son attitude, ses réponses avec autant d’application que ceux de ses discours les plus importants, mais l’angoisse qui lui noue la gorge n’a rien de commun avec la poussée d’adrénaline qu’il a d’ordinaire l’habitude de ressentir avant de prendre la parole.

Il est prêt à s’avilir devant les caméras, à adopter la contenance soumise et l’expression humble qu’il a passées des heures à parfaire. L’exercice est contre-nature : il est trop fier, trop tempétueux pour apprécier le sacrifice qui l’attend, l’auto-flagellation qu’il s’apprête à commettre en public, mais il n’a pas le choix. 

Les projecteurs braqués sur lui accentuent son malaise. L’interview n’a pas encore débuté que, déjà, il sent la sueur ruisseler sur ses tempes.

Devant la France, il fait acte de contrition.

Il s’excuse, de sa défaite, de ses erreurs commises. Il fait son mea-culpa, demande pardon à son parti, à ses électeurs, tout en refusant de se laisser accuser sans preuves.

Il répond aux questions sans détours, reconnaît les faits sans les édulcorer, n’esquive aucune attaque. L’entretien, quand les interrogations se font insidieuses, prend des allures surréalistes, mais après tout, la destinée de sa carrière, de la politique et même du pays a pris un tournant absurde au cours de la semaine qui vient de s’écouler.

Oui, il a déjeuné avec son ancien ministre le lendemain de sa défaite électorale. 

« L’avez-vous tué ? »

Le ridicule mi burlesque, mi terrifiant de la question le frappe avant qu’il ne réponde :

« Non. »

Il n’a rien d’autre à ajouter que ce simple mot dans lequel il s’efforce de mettre toute sa conviction. Il n’a jamais été un bon comédien. Il est trop impulsif, trop nerveux pour parvenir à dissimuler ses émotions et revêtir le masque impassible qui est la marque de tout homme politique de talent. Là où celui qui a disparu se complaît à faire le show, il perd ses moyens, froisse quand il voudrait séduire, dérape quand il espère être drôle. Ce soir, pourtant, il se bat avec l’énergie du désespoir, tente de faire de son tempérament un atout. Il sait qu’on lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ; il est temps de se dénuder face au public, face à la France, et face à lui.

« Si vous vouliez vous adresser à lui, que lui diriez-vous ? »

C’est le moment.

Son grand oral, la déclaration, peut-être, la plus importante de sa carrière.

Son cœur cogne à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, les battements si puissants qu’il redoute que le micro fixé au revers de sa veste n’en capte les pulsations.

Un filet de sueur coule le long de sa nuque. Sa chemise, déjà, lui colle à la peau.

Il fixe du regard la caméra.

Hésite, une fraction de seconde.

Il se jette à l’eau.

 

***

 

**Mercredi 3 Mai – Jour J + 9**

 

Les Français adorent les grandes déclarations d’humilité et de repentance.

Le voir trébucher, faire amende honorable, s’excuser de toutes ses actions a, si l’on en juge les premiers échos médiatiques, réveillé un sentiment de jouissance chez ses concitoyens. Les audiences sont élevées, bien plus conséquentes que celles qui, deux jours plus tôt, avaient salué la prestation de la femme du disparu.

Etonnamment, il a fait bonne impression. Même les médias, ce matin, ont changé du tout au tout leur attitude à son égard. Les unes sont flatteuses, voire dithyrambiques. De bouc-émissaire, il est devenu le modèle, fait rare en politique, de l’homme honnête, qui sait avouer ses erreurs et admettre ses défaites.

Il connaît les rouages de la sphère médiatique, ses liens avec le pouvoir, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir un vague dégoût devant la popularité de son humiliation.

Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

Il a signé sa reddition, accepté son échec, reconnu sa défaite.

Il ne lui reste plus qu’à attendre.

 

***

 

**Jeudi 4 Mai – Jour J + 10**

 

Il n’est pas dupe.

Il comprend, dès que ses téléphones, de nouveau, se mettent à sonner en chœur et l’abreuvent d’un concert de SMS, d’appels et de notifications, que sa prestation de l’avant-veille a porté ses fruits.

Sans prêter attention à ses mobiles, il allume sa télévision, juste à temps pour assister à l’arrivée de ce sinistre imbécile au pied de son immeuble, où l’attend déjà une nuée de paparazzi. 

Il ne peut retenir une exclamation devant l’état de celui qui, pendant près de dix jours, l’a torturé par son absence.

Ses cheveux blonds noircis par des plaques de sang séché, il titube. Son costume bleu sombre, identique à celui qu’il portait le jour de sa disparition, est déchiré ; il a perdu sa cravate, sa chemise blanche, en lambeaux, est parsemée de tâches couleur brique. Quand la caméra zoome sur son visage, il ne peut s’empêcher de se pencher, fasciné, vers l’écran de sa télévision : d’un seul regard, il enregistre l’œil au beurre noir, enflé et violacé, qui reste à demi fermé, la lèvre fendue, la joue marquée d’une entaille sanglante.

Quand l’épouse du miraculé sort en courant de la porte cochère pour se jeter dans ses bras, il éteint son poste.

\--

Il s’insurge du ridicule de l’histoire racontée par le héros du jour qui, dès la mi-journée, tourne en boucle sur l’intégralité des médias. Le scénario, dans ses moindres détails, est aberrant, impliquant l’un de ses anciens camarades de lycée qui, psychologiquement instable, n’a de cesse de le harceler depuis qu’il a accédé à des fonctions à responsabilité.

Il écoute les précisions surgir au fil des heures, chacune plus glauque, plus dérangeante, plus insensée que la précédente. C’est, ainsi, la sonnette de l’appartement qui retentit juste après son propre départ, laissant pénétrer ce schizophrène qui, après une lutte acharnée dans le salon et la cuisine – où, précise-t-il, il perd une bonne quantité de sang – parvient à le neutraliser pour le conduire, impuissant, dans une maison de campagne isolée où il croit sa dernière heure arrivée. Ce sont, pire encore, les descriptions des dix jours passés en compagnie de son bourreau, les ellipses timides qui en disent plus que les détails les plus sordides. On fait allusion à des tortures, des abus de toute sorte. On loue le courage de celui qui a réussi à s’en sortir par ses propres moyens. 

Comme des millions de Français, il suit le feuilleton au fur et à mesure que les informations filtrent. On le sollicite pour des interviews, des déclarations. Il décline chacune des invitations, lutte contre la nausée dont il ne parvient à se défaire.

A son grand effarement, personne ne remet en doute le scénario, tout aussi improbable qu’il lui paraisse. On accepte chacun des mots qui sortent de la bouche du miraculé comme une preuve de son courage, de sa capacité à gouverner le pays. Rien ne semble poser de problème à ses soutiens, ni même à ses adversaires politiques. Pire encore, la mort du prétendu tortionnaire dans des circonstances pour le moins floues ne paraît gêner personne. Il sait d’avance que l’on invoquera la légitime défense, que cet acte, dans lequel il reconnaît la violence et la cruauté de celui qui l’a détrôné, sera tout à l’honneur du criminel.

\--

Après des heures de tergiversations politico-médiatiques qui lui donnent le tournis, le débat d’entre-deux tours est maintenu le soir même. Le rescapé, combattif mais épuisé, impose ses conditions, exige qu’aucune mention ne soit faite des dix jours qui viennent de s’écouler. Il regarde le feuilleton prendre des allures de série B ; jamais la vie politique n’a connu une telle théâtralisation, à la grande joie des médias qui multiplient les titres, plus racoleurs les uns que les autres.

Toutefois, les lignes sont plus floues que jamais, réalise-t-il en triturant nerveusement son téléphone. Dix jours plus tôt, malgré sa qualification au second tour, le progressiste auto-proclamé avait tout du challenger. Ce soir, toutes les cartes du jeu sont rebattues après une campagne d’entre-deux tours qui n’a jamais eu lieu. Pendant près de deux semaines, son adversaire est restée silencieuse, se contentant de taper contre le gouvernement encore en place et contre sa propre personne, mais incapable de poursuivre sa campagne sous peine d’être taxée de récupération politique, voire d’indécence. Et contre qui se battre lorsque son unique concurrent est porté disparu dès le lendemain du premier tour électoral ?

C’est là, songe-t-il avec une amertume teintée d’admiration, tout le génie de ce petit idiot. Après avoir déjoué tous les pronostics, il a encore trouvé le moyen de se dérober aux deux semaines les plus fondamentales de l’élection – et les plus dangereuses. A présent, de retour sur la scène au moment le plus propice, il a, par son absence et son histoire à coucher debout, rassemblé l’opinion derrière lui sans avoir fait une seule déclaration.

Il regarde, affalé sur son canapé qu’il semble ne plus quitter, ce duel dont l’issue ne peut être que mortelle. Hypnotisé malgré lui par cet homme qui l’a vaincu, il ne peut détacher les yeux de sa silhouette amaigrie, de ses traits tirés et de son visage tuméfié sur lequel se lit l’épuisement. Néanmoins, il porte le débat à lui tout seul, tiré par une énergie presque effrayante, un œil exorbité, l’autre à demi fermé par l’hématome violacé qu’il a déjà remarqué le matin même, sans laisser un seul instant de répit à son adversaire qui, en dépit de toute l’agressivité qu’elle convoque, ne parvient à s’imposer.

Quand son nom est prononcé, il sursaute, écoute les propos de ce manipulateur de première classe qui rappelle qu’il a été son mentor, celui qui l’a accompagné alors qu’il faisait ses premières armes, comme ministre, sous son autorité et que, malgré toutes les différences qui les séparent, il lui en sera toujours reconnaissant. Oh, certes, ils ont bien leurs désaccords, mais ils conservent la même ligne de conduite, partagent les idées qui, il le sait, sont fondamentales à l’un comme à l’autre. Il le regarde balayer du revers de la main des années de rivalité, désamorcer, par la puissance de quelques mots assénés d’une voix ferme, le rapport de force instauré des années auparavant et combattu au cours des derniers mois par cet imbécile de génie. Sans même une référence au déferlement médiatique qui l’a atteint au cours de la semaine précédente et dont, il le sait, ce blondinet machiavélique est à l’origine, il parvient, par son éloquence et son flot de paroles, à retourner du tout au tout la situation que lui-même a créée dès le lendemain de sa déclaration de candidature.

Ce petit salopard a toujours été bavard, beaucoup trop à son goût. Pourtant, il ne peut que s’incliner devant son talent.

 

***

 

 **Vendredi 5 Mai – Jour J – 2**

 

Sans surprise, le débat est un triomphe, et la soirée entre dans les annales dès le lendemain de sa diffusion. Tout y est : les phrases à connotation déjà culte, les clichés montrant les deux candidats face à face, les gros plans sur les visages, tuméfié de l’un, haineux de l’autre, l’agressivité de l’une et la passion exaltée de l’autre, le courage de celui qui, pendant plus de deux heures, a fait le show malgré son épuisement évident. Les chaînes de TV battent des records d’audience ; la journée est à peine commencée qu’on en parle comme l’un des événements médiatiques les plus significatifs de la Vème République, qui a rassemblé plus de téléspectateurs que jamais depuis trente ans.

Il n’échappe pas à la conférence de presse en grande pompe, tous les ténors du parti à ses côtés. Depuis la réapparition miraculeuse du disparu et ses propos étonnamment élogieux à son égard, la fatwa qu’il a subie pendant près de deux semaines a laissé la place à un silence un peu gêné. Ses détracteurs d’hier s’affichent à ses côtés ; le choc de sa défaite semble oublié, tout comme la bronca provoquée par ceux-là même qui, aujourd’hui, le soutiennent de nouveau.

Il n'est pas insensible à l'ironie de la situation, et c’est avec des mots sobres qu’il se réjouit du retour de celui qui l’a jeté à terre tout en l’assurant de son soutien face à la dangerosité de la tentation extrémiste. 

Une fois de plus, il s’avilit.

Autour de lui, les applaudissements crépitent.

La brûlure de l’humiliation, malgré l’habitude, est toujours aussi vive.

 

***

 

**Samedi 6 Mai – Jour J – 1**

 

La journée, comme toujours lors des veilles d’élection, semble ne pas finir. La campagne d’entre-deux tours est achevée avant même d’avoir débuté, les médias muselés jusqu’au lendemain.

Dans son appartement vide, il tourne comme un fauve en cage. Il se rappelle l’optimisme aveugle dont il continuait de faire preuve deux semaines auparavant, qui aujourd’hui semblent remonter à plusieurs années. En quinze jours, il a vu sa carrière politique exploser en plein vol, son parti déliquescent se détourner de lui et son honneur sacrifié sur l’autel du mensonge et de la diffamation. Le travail d’une vie, de plus de trente ans, s’est révélé inutile face à la soif de vengeance d’un petit idiot qui n’a pas hésité à lui faire porter le chapeau d’une machination subtilement élaborée.

Il s’étonne, à part lui, de la popularité de l’histoire du miraculé que personne, dans la sphère médiatique comme politique, ne semble remettre en cause. Si la campagne est bel et bien terminée, les hommages au rescapé, eux, n’en finissent pas, et il assiste, impuissant, à ce déluge d’honneurs. On loue son courage, son abnégation. Pour la première fois, nombreux sont ceux qui lui reconnaissent la carrure d’un homme d’état. 

Même ses opposants les plus acharnés, dont il a fait partie au cours des derniers mois, n’osent l’attaquer. Il connaît les raisons de cette soudaine unanimité, bien sûr, tout comme il déjoue les rouages de la langue de bois de ses comparses avec la facilité de celui qui l’a pratiquée pendant des années. Il sait que ce n’est pas le moment, à la veille d’un dénouement électoral pour le moins inédit, de fragiliser des positions déjà incertaines.

Que son histoire pour le moins rocambolesque ne semble pas susciter la moindre interrogation l’indigne. La tentation de révéler ce qu’il sait être une supercherie de grande ampleur le hante, l’envie de crier la vérité à la France entière le démange. Il aimerait pouvoir se débarrasser de ce fardeau qui lui pèse, prouver, enfin, que la disparition du challenger à la présidence de la République n’est qu’un coup de com supplémentaire, orchestré par le miraculé lui-même, énième rebondissement d’une carrière politique qu’il a bâti telle une pièce de théâtre.

Il voudrait prévenir les électeurs que cet homme dont on glorifie la grandeur et dont on loue le courage a mis en scène sa propre disparition dans le seul but de parfaire sa popularité avant l’élection du lendemain. Il souhaiterait avertir le pays que celui qui reste en lice pour l’instance suprême a fondé sa candidature sur une simple volonté de revanche envers lui, lui qui, pendant des années, l’a humilié sans penser un jour en payer les conséquences, lui qui, devant sa défaite politique et médiatique, se mord les doigts de son arrogance trop chère payée.

Il se lève de son bureau, recommence à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il sait qu’il ne dira rien, et que cette supercherie qui a pourtant coûté la vie à un homme restera dans les annales comme l’un des plus grands rebondissements politico-médiatiques de la Vème République.

De nouveau, il se laisse choir dans son fauteuil, se passe une main sur son front fiévreux. Il est à la merci de cet homme qu’il hait, tout autant qu’il hait sa propre lâcheté.

Il n’a d’autre choix que de se taire.

Parler est inutile.

Il sait d’avance que, sans preuves, personne ne le croirait. Il n’inspire pas confiance, ni aux électeurs, ni aux médias, ni à quiconque, et ces quinze derniers jours ne l’ont que trop prouvé. Sa sortie serait vue comme la tentative désespérée d’un homme qui a tout perdu pour faire tomber son rival, et le lynchage médiatique recommencerait, plus brutal encore. 

Comment, du reste, courir le risque d’encourager l’accession au pouvoir de l’extrême-droite avec des révélations de dernière minute ? Il n’est pas prêt à endosser la responsabilité de l’échec électoral de ce petit sociopathe pour lequel il sera bien forcé de voter le lendemain. En dépit de lui-même, il ne peut que ressentir, une fois de plus, une certaine admiration devant l’audace de celui qui a causé sa perte et qui a réussi, par son culot et son aplomb, tout ce que lui a échoué à accomplir.

Aujourd’hui, il est forcé de reconnaître l’ampleur de sa défaite.

 

***

 

**Dimanche 7 Mai – Jour J**

 

Il remporte l’élection, bien sûr.

La marge est faible, moins de 2 %, mais le résultat sans appel. Dans son QG à moitié vide où il a choisi d’assister à la soirée électorale, il regarde l’explosion de joie, chez les supporters du vainqueur, qui accompagne la victoire de ce blondinet pas encore quadra qui a réussi, par de belles paroles et une bonne dose d’hypocrisie, à ringardiser la politique des partis.

Il reste indifférent à l’ambiance mi rancunière, mi soulagée qui règne autour de lui, les yeux fixés sur l’écran de télévision où, enfin, apparaît le nouveau Président de la République. Fier de son triomphe, les bras levés vers le ciel, il semble se gargariser du tumulte qui l’entoure, seul devant cette foule, comme toujours à demi hystérique, qu’il a su rassembler dès le début de sa campagne.

Cet idiot n’a pas encore commencé son discours que déjà, il a remarqué le costume bleu roi qu’il a revêtu à chacun de ses meetings, le maquillage discret qui dissimule à peine l’hématome multicolore qui orne son œil droit. Son regard exercé note la minuscule cicatrice qui creuse sa lèvre inférieure, dévoilée par le zoom de la télé HD, l’entaille plus profonde qui marque sa joue. Il se demande, presque automatiquement, s’il lui en restera une trace, s’il choisira de se laisser repousser la barbe pour masquer la balafre qu’il conservera. Inconsciemment, il se rappelle la façon dont, plus de deux ans auparavant, il avait moqué son collier avec un tel mépris que celui qu’il dominait encore avait tenu une semaine avant de céder à ses injonctions.

Il le connaît trop pour ne pas remarquer l’éclat de panique qui traverse fugitivement ses yeux bleus devant la réalité de la situation, entend le tremblement familier qui perce dans sa voix quand il prend la parole. Il y décèle machinalement l’hésitation, la quasi-timidité que son ancien subordonné fait tout pour ne pas laisser paraître en la dissimulant derrière une assurance arrogante qui trompe tout le monde. Il note l’incertitude du premier « merci » prononcé d’une voix faible, qui passe inaperçu sous les vivats de la foule, enregistre le redressement imperceptible de ses épaules, le raclement de gorge dans lequel il reconnaît une mimique nerveuse ; il s’attarde sur ses poings crispés, tressaille, finalement, sous la force affirmée du nouveau remerciement où il perçoit la fausse humilité de l’homme qui savoure sa gloire.

Il analyse chacun des mots de son discours, y reconnaît certaines de ses formules, certains de ses tics, de ceux qu’il lui a dérobés et qu’il a fait siens au fil des mois ; la moindre de ses expressions lui est familière, le moindre de ses mouvements lui est coutumier. Il le connaît trop pour se laisser charmer par cet exposé rassembleur, humble et apaisant dans lequel il décèle l’insulte triomphatrice qui lui est adressée, à lui, à son parti et à tous ceux dont cet homme s’est détourné pour mieux gravir les échelons du pouvoir.

L’allocution présidentielle terminée, il se réfugie dans son bureau qui est censé être vidé dès le lendemain. Dans sa poche de poitrine, son téléphone ne cesse de vibrer. Il n’est pas d’humeur à lire les SMS de ses anciens soutiens et ex-hommes de main, et c’est pour l’éteindre qu’il s’en saisit et jette un coup d’œil agacé à son écran.

Son regard se fige devant le dernier message qu’il vient de recevoir.

Une unique ligne scintille, familière et provocante, au-dessous de ce nom tout à la fois haï et désiré.

Il résiste à la tentation de céder à la colère qui l’envahit. Il reconnaît la phrase, évidemment, l’invitation qui flirte à mi-chemin entre la raillerie et le mépris. Près de quinze jours plus tard, il l’entend encore résonner à ses oreilles. Se revoit une fois de plus saisir ce petit imbécile par le col de sa chemise, rapprocher son visage du sien, hésiter à donner libre cours à la rage qui, déjà, l’avait submergé. Il se rappelle la provocation qui avait brillé dans ces yeux bleus qui n’ont cessé de le hanter au cours de ces dernières semaines, le sourire vainqueur dont ce jeune loup, à demi étranglé par sa poigne, l’avait gratifié quand, à court de mots, il avait subitement relâché son étreinte. Son rire triomphant continue de marteler son crâne, écho lointain de celui qui l’avait poursuivi bien après sa fuite, alors qu’il avait quitté l’appartement précipitamment, dans un aveu d’échec qui avait signé sa perte. Ce n’était qu’une semaine plus tard qu’il avait saisi la nuance de menace qui avait percé dans ses paroles, une fois que les soupçons pesaient sur lui et que la fatwa le visait de tous les côtés. Alors seulement il avait compris quelle était la conséquence de son refus.

Il a toujours été long à la détente.

Il relit la phrase, hésite.

Sélectionne le message pour l’effacer.

Y renonce.

Il n’a pas le choix.

Ce petit idiot l’a battu à son propre jeu. Ce n’est pas la première fois, depuis qu’il l’a laissé filer hors de sa vue, qu’il est forcé de s’avouer vaincu.

Il est pris au piège.

Sur l’écran de son téléphone tient, en quelques mots seulement, l’humiliation d’une vie.

C’est aussi une phrase qui, il en a conscience, résume la chance la plus significative de sa carrière.

Il n’est pas dupe.

Il sait ce qui l’attend s’il refuse. Les deux semaines qui viennent de s’écouler, à bien y réfléchir, n’étaient qu’un aperçu de ce que pourrait être son existence sans carrière politique pour lui donner un sens. Il sait aussi qu’il doit son présent, son avenir au bon vouloir d’un homme qui n’aura de cesse de l’humilier, publiquement et intimement, exactement de la même façon que, quelques années plus tôt, lui-même l’a dominé sans états d’âme.

Mais il perçoit aussi, au-delà de la magnanimité apparente de cette politique de la main tendue, le besoin inavoué et inavouable du nouveau chef de l’Etat. La phrase, derrière la provocation triomphatrice qu’elle recèle, dissimule un ton qu’il ne connaît que trop bien, la supplication d’un homme qui, en dépit de toute son arrogance, a besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.

C’est un sentiment qui lui est familier. Tous deux le cachent derrière une haine qui n’a rien de fictif et qui ne rend leur dépendance que plus paradoxale.

Instinctivement, il effleure l’écran de son pouce. Ses doigts volent avec la force de l’habitude sur le clavier tactile et, sans plus y réfléchir, il presse le bouton « envoi. »

La réponse arrive presque immédiatement, ironique et chargée de cette fausse servilité qu’il a appris à percer à jour il y a longtemps.

Un sourire joue sur ses lèvres.

Il sait que le combat ne fait que commencer.

C’est un duel, il en est convaincu, qui les rongera tous deux jusqu’à la moelle.

Il se jette dans l’arène de bon cœur.


End file.
